kingdomheartsfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Cinderela
Cinderela é um dos personagens clássicos da Disney, que aparece em Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. O personagem principal do filme Cinderela de 1950, ela desempenha um papel pequeno, mas importante no jogo como uma das Princesas do Coração. Seu mundo foi destruído por Malévola, e ela foi levada para junto das outras princesas capturadas. Entradas ''Kingdom Hearts'' Uma menina trabalhadora e jovem, que é muitas vezes intimidado por sua madrasta e suas filhas. Ela é uma das princesas necessárias para abrir o Keyhole final, e foi capturada pelos Heartless. Seu mundo já foi destruído. Príncipe Encantado apaixonou-se por ela em "Cinderela" (1950). ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderela (1950) Uma jovem que acredita que sonhos podem se realizar. Lady Tremaine e suas filhas parecem determinados a fazer sua vida uma miséria, mas Cinderela sofre com graça. Ela e Jaq o mouse são bons amigos. Lady Tremaine e suas filhas rasgaram seu vestido para o baile, mas logo foi visitada por sua fada madrinha, que usou magia para fornecer-lhe uma carruagem e um vestido novo. Ela chamou a atenção do príncipe encantado , mas teve que fugir do palácio ha meia-noite, antes da magia acabar. Quando reunidos, sete corações de pura luz, como Cinderela, são a chave para governar todos os mundos. História ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Cinderela nasceu de uma familía rica, mas depois que sua mãe faleceu quando ela ainda era jovem, seu pai casou novamente com outra mulher, Lady Tremaine, para cuidar de Cinderela. No entanto, depois que seu pai faleceu também, sua malvada madrasta revelou o seu verdadeiro eu e transformou-a em empregada doméstica de sua própria casa. Um dia, o Rei do Castelo de Sonhos tem a idéia de fazer um baile para o Príncipe Encantado convida todas as mulheres solteiras do reino para ajudá-lo a encontrar uma noiva. Em vez de deixá-la se juntar a eles, Lady Tremaine e suas filhas dar suas tarefas inacabadas para impedi-la de ficar pronto para a bola. Durante a visita Ventus, ele ajuda seu amigo rato, Jaq, ao fazer um vestido para ela, enquanto Cinderella terminar suas tarefas. Apesar de sua aparência, Cinderela acredita que ele é um rato devido ao seu tamanho diminuto inesperado. Irmãs da Cinderela com raiva rasgam seu vestido, e Cinderela corre para o jardim em lágrimas assim quando Terra chega, que a encoraja a continuar a acreditar em seus sonhos para um futuro melhor. Eventualmente, sua fada madrinha ajuda a fazer um vestido de princesa e uma carruagem para levá-la para o baile, com Terra como seu guarda-costas. Durante o baile, ela conhece o príncipe, e eles imediatamente se apaixonam. Enquanto dançam, ela e o príncipe são subitamente interrompidos por um gigantesco Unversed até que Terra vem em seu socorro. Mas não logo após o Unversed é derrotado o relógio bate meia noite e ela é forçada a deixar o baile antes que a magia da Fada Madrinha se esgote. Quando ela atravessa o Grand Hall, ela perde um sapatinho. Príncipe Encantado declara para encontrar a garota dos seus sonhos com o sapatinho de cristal, deixando cada menina no reino experimentá-lo. Lady Tremaine, tendo descoberto que Cinderela é a dona do sapatinho, tranca em seu quarto e tenta fazer uma de suas filhas noiva do príncipe. No entanto, Aqua e Jaq cooperam e gerir a livre Cinderella pouco antes de o Grão-Duque é capaz de sair. Lady Tremaine faz o Grão-Duque tropeçar, derrubando o sapatinho que quebra em pedaços antes dela experimentá-lo, mas Cinderella tira o outro sapatinho de cristal de seu bolso e usa-lo para substituir o quebrado. O Grão-Duque está prestes a levá-la para o castelo quando Lady Tremaine, convoca um Unversed gigantesco para atacar a princesa. Aqua consegue destruí-lo e trazê-la de forma segura para o Príncipe Encantado. Encantado é a primeira surpresa ao ver que a Cinderela está no fato de uma criada, em oposição à princesa que acreditava que ela fosse, mas, no entanto, aceita-la por quem ela é. Algum tempo após a derrota de Xehanort, ela está dançando em volta do salão de baile com o príncipe enquanto Jaq e a Fada Madrinha olham. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Eventualmente, seu mundo foi consumido pelos Heartless e ela foi levada e mantida profundamente dentro de Hollow Bastion até que todas as sete princesas foram coletadas, quando seu mundo foi destruído, a Fada Madrinha escapou, mas, não se sabe o que aconteceu com Jaq e os outros ratos . Não se sabe quando ela foi capturada, mas a partir de cenas pode-se supor que era antes de Branca de Neve e Alice colocando-a como ou a segunda ou terceira capturada antes ou depois de Bela. Uma vez que seu coração foi restaurado, ela fica para trás no castelo de Hollow Bastion com as outras cinco princesas para segurar a escuridão à espreita da Keyhole Final, até a volta de Sora para fecha-lo. Embora a Keyhole final é selada, Cinderela e os outros sentir outra energia escura se aproximando de outro lugar (End of the World, onde Kingdom Hearts é realizado), e pedem para Sora parar Ansem, o Caçador da Escuridão , o Caçador da Escuridão de completar seus planos malignos, enquanto eles ficam para trás para proteger Hollow Bastion. Quando Kingdom Hearts é selada ela é devolvida ao seu próprio mundo. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Enquanto ela não aparece no jogo, o nome de Cinderela faz parte da senha que permite o acesso ao DataSpace DTD em Space Paranoids. Aparência Cinderela tem pele clara, cabelos longos e loiros e olhos azuis. Quando vestido com sua roupa de camareira, ela usa um vestido marrom, uma de manga comprida, camisola azul-claro, sapatos pretothumb|Vitral onde se encontra uma imagem de Cinderela, no início de Kingdom Hearts.s, e um avental branco. Ela também amarra o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Quando em seu traje de gala, Cinderela usa luvas brancas longas, que chegam a meio dos braços superiores, bem como um elegante vestido, branco esvoaçante. As alças de discos deste vestido para decora-los. Ela também usa uma faixa branca na cabeça, brincos brancos, e uma gargantilha preta. Embora geralmente escondidos por seu vestido, Cinderela usa seus sapatos de vidro famosos neste equipamento também. Ela também amarra o cabelo em um coque. Em Kingdom Hearts, Cinderella usa esta roupa, embora seu cabelo e vestido são mais brilhantes na cor. Em seu emblema Awakening, o cabelo da Cinderela é marrom e seu vestido tem uma ligeira coloração azul. Apesar Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep sendo definido dez anos antes do Kingdom Hearts, Cinderela aparece inalterada. Personalidade Cinderela foi conhecida por ser uma jovem muito trabalhadora e honesta, que é hábil em fazer as tarefas de casa todos os dias e cozinhar como ela sempre serve a madrasta e duas irmãs. Ela não tem medo de falar sua mente e seus sonhos para seus amigos ratinhos, mas é totalmente passivo e obediente à sua direita passo da família, até que ela vai ao baile. Ela mostrou bondade para com todos ao seu redor, incluindo seus amigos ratinhos e até mesmo a madrasta cruel e suas meia-irmãs. Ela é mostrado para ter paciência inabalável e perseverança que a ajudou, mesmo quando o seu primeiro vestido foi destruído por sua madrasta e suas filhas e ela parecia ter perdido toda a esperança. Foi a sua forte crença em seus sonhos, que permitiu a Fada Madrinha para vir ajudá-la a chegar ao baile. Abilidades O poder de uma Princesa do Coração Porque Cinderela é uma princesa de coração, seu coração tem parte da capacidade de abrir a Keyhole final que leva a Kingdom Hearts, que só podem ser abertos quando ela se juntou com os outros seis princesas. Se seu coração estiver perdido, o corpo permanecerá em um estado dormente até que ele retorne. *Ela também tem o poder de reter a escuridão com a luz armazenada dentro de seu coração, um poder que ela e as outras princesas podem utilizar sozinho (da maneira exata que ela luta com a escuridão está claro). *Além disso, o seu coração (juntamente com a das outras princesas) pode ser usado para criar a Keyblade de coração das pessoas, que permite que o portador para desbloquear qualquer um coração. *Cinderella (junto com as outras princesas) também pode atualizar os poderes de outras pessoas, como foi revelado quando elas atualizaram o poder de Fogo de Sora para Esplosão. *Ela também pode localizar as trevas, como mostrado quando ela e suas colegas princesas dizem Sora sobre uma grande escuridão se aproximando nas proximidades. Origem Cinderela é originalmente do filme da Disney intitulado Cinderella. Ela nasceu rica, mas depois que seu pai faleceu, sua madrasta malvada, Lady Tremaine, transformou-a em empregada doméstica da sua própria casa. Quando o rei realizou um baile para o Príncipe Encantado, ela queria ir, mas sua madrasta e suas filhas a proibiram. Em vez de simplesmente proibida de ir, disseram a ela que se ela terminasse todas as suas tarefas e encontra um vestido para usar que ela poderia ir, mas manteve a adição de tarefas mais para mantê-la de poder. Seus amigos ratimhos roubaram secretamente acessórios diferentes para fazer um vestido para ela, enquanto Cinderella terminar suas tarefas. Na noite do baile, no entanto, Lady Tremaine pegou rapidamente com as irmãs da Cinderela rasgaram seu vestido. Como Cinderela chorou no jardim, a sua fada madrinha e seus amigos ratinhos ajudam a fazer um vestido de princesa e uma carruagem para levá-la para o baile, onde encontraria um novo futuro. en:Cinderella fr:Cendrillon de:Cinderella es:Cenicienta it:Cenerentola nl:Assepoester af:Cinderella Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Princesas do Coração Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens de Birth by Sleep